Vampire Mansion
by Lex Lennox
Summary: This, above all, is a love story. Vampire Mansion, found in a very obscure part of Ireland, is home to one Miako Yamato. Her parents leave for vacation... and she is left alone. Very strange things begin to happen to her home... Vampire lovers enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Mansion. **

"So the house is going to be completely empty while you go on vacation?" Miako whispered as she watched her family before her pack up their suitcases. Her mother stopped in her tracks, sighing greatly at the ignorance her daughter was showing. "Yes, your uncle died, leaving us this house, but we need you to watch it while we are gone," she said, still frustrated. The father, Daniel, looked quickly at his watch, doing a double take at the sight of the time. "We better get going, dear," he said sharply, picking up all their bags and heading for the door. Tears started to form in Miako's eyes as they left without even saying goodbye. She ran after their cab, but could not keep up with it. Starting to cry, she walked back inside, beginning to wander around the now empty house. Looking for something to do, she began mumbling to herself. "They had to leave me… I don't even like it here and they leave me! Ugh! What kind of parents are they?" she asked herself angrily. Walking into the dark living room, she sat down at stared at the bookcase in the corner. She instantly got bored of just sitting there, so she got up and began looking at the bookshelf. It contained many books of ancient Greeks. Selecting one about Greek Mythology, she gingerly opened it up and started to skim it. "This… is… interesting," she said softly, heading back to her chair.

A shadowy figure made its way in the front door quietly with vampire-like stealth. Still keeping quiet, it paced itself as it broke into a jog. The light from the moon shone down on the figure, revealing it to be a girl not but eighteen years old. Her name was Angel… and she was a vampire. Coming to a bookcase not far from where Miako was, she pulled out her favorite book and walked back to sit on the lowest step of the grand staircase.

Miako turned her head after hearing someone pull a book out of its' place. _What the…?_ She thought to herself as she stood up, making her way to the staircase. Noticing someone at the bottom of the stairs, she started to yell. "What are you doing here? This is my house!" Angel looked up from her book and stared blankly up at Miako. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! It looked abandoned," Angel stated, placing her book down and getting up, ready to leave. "No, please don't. I'm sorry for acting like that, it's quite lonely here and I could use some company," Miako whispered, hoping Angel would stay with her. Giving a large grin, Angel said, "I'd love to stay. Oh and my name is Angel." Angel stuck out her hand for Miako to shake. "And I'm Miako," she said, grasping her hand, shaking it strongly. They both smiled at each other, for they could tell this was the beginning of a new friendship.

A long black cloak billowed in the midnight wind as another shadow made their way up to the gate of the mansion. _What is this place?_ She thought to herself, removing her hood. There she was, a beautiful girl of seventeen and her eyes were as black as the night sky at midnight. Her black hair was cut short and a rose was placed in her hair. Pulling her cloak up over her neck, she kept walking, hoping to find the one she was looking for in that mansion.

Yet another figure started to walk toward the mansion at top speed. She noticed someone walking up to the mansion door and assumed it was the owner. Smearing dirt on her face and rubbing it in her eyes to make it look as though she was crying, she ran up to the figure. "Please!" she started, beginning to fake cry. "I'm scared, please help me, I got lost and I can't find my way back!" _Humans always think I'm some little kid that got lost. I'll be in there in no time at all_ she though mischievously to herself. The other girl, whose name was Lex, sighed deeply. "What's wrong? I don't have time for a useless girl like you. Just get lost, and stop pretending to cry," she said bitterly and began to open the gate. The girl who was crying, named Phoebe, looked down at the ground and continued to sob. "Look, I'm not faking! Why won't you believe me? I'm just a little kid and I don't want to be left alone out here in the dark!" she said through her fake sobs. Looking down, she buried her face in her hands. Lex motioned Phoebe to follow her into the mansion, and she gave another deep sigh. "Come on, they'll help you 'feel better,'" she said as she broke into a wide smile. Two perfectly white fangs glimmered in the darkness of the night. Phoebe looked up from her hands and her jaw dropped. "What?" she yelled, clearly frustrated. "You too? No way! That is sooo not fair! I thought you were a human! Crap! Why is it everywhere I go I run into other vampires? I mean, come on! Where's the fun in that!" she yelled at her, getting angrier by the minute. Lex chuckled lightly as she pushed open the gate and began to walk up to the door. "So you're one too, eh? It's been a long time since I've seen any vampires around," she said, suddenly remembering the last time she saw him. "Well, its kind of obvious that you don't live here, especially since vampires usually live with other vampires, and not humans, and I can see a silhouette in the window up there," Phoebe said with a glint of attitude in her tone. She pointed to the window for emphasis. "Which would pretty much mean you don't live here if you haven't seen any others lately," she said, again with more spunk in her voice. She put her hands on her hips and asked, "So what are you doing here?" Lex stared at her with an odd expression on her face. _I must lie_ she thought to herself. "This was the forest I was bitten in. When I woke, I was here, it was today," she stated, brushing off the question. Crossing her arms, she asked Phoebe the same thing. "That's none of your business," she stated, turning to leave. "And besides, I don't have time for this. I have more important things to do!" Turning back for a brief second, she glanced at Lex in disgust. "And besides, if you were really bitten yesterday, why are you dressed like that? You look like you're from the 1900's or something! Either you dress weird or you're lying," Phoebe said, a slight smirk forming on her face. Lex slowly turned to look at her. "Oh come on, please stay… I never really had friends when I was human. Maybe it could work out when I'm a vampire…" she whispered and began to think about her past and got depressed. "I'm sorry I asked you why you were here… I'm just curious is all, and I wasn't bitten yesterday, I was bitten in 1901." Phoebe took a step backward and she turned around to face Lex. "W-what? 1901! I'm sorry to tell you this, but that was a really long time ago!" Phoebe stated, hoping she wouldn't freak out Lex. Lex looked into Phoebe's eyes for the first time, and shock colored her tone. "A long time ago? What do you mean? What year is it now?" she asked, fearing the worse. Giving a deep sigh, Phoebe began to speak in a slow manner. "It's not even the same century… it's 2008," she whispered, not meeting her gaze. Gasping, Lex took a step back and began to talk to herself. "No… no! That means…. He's dead! No!" she screamed, falling to her knees and her face tucked into her hands. "But he was a vampire… maybe he's still alive… looking for me…" Phoebe stepped forward, placing a hand on Lex's shoulder. "Wow," she began. "You're really new to this." Looking up, Lex asked, "Do you think he's still alive?" Phoebe gave a hopeful smile. "Well, I've met a lot of vampires in my time, and some of them just don't have what it takes to survive, but i don't know, it really all depends on who he is..." she murmured to Lex. Lex slowly got up off the ground, staring at the full moon. "His name was… Rosco. Rosco Orochiara. He was strong and gloriously powerful when I knew him… I wonder where he is or if he is," she whispered, hoping her tears wouldn't betray her. Phoebe gave her a sympathetic look. "Hmm, I don't know, I can't say I've heard of him... I knew someone who called himself Ross, but if you are talking about him like this, it can't be the guy I know," Phoebe said, shaking her head. Giving another deep sigh, she whispered, "Maybe, he'll come to the mansion. Why are we still standing at the gate?" Lex pushed the large front door open, revealing a very old, dusty mansion. "Wow! It's magnificent!" Lex yelled to Phoebe. Walking up the grand staircase, she looked down at her acquaintance. "Should we find rooms?" she asked her with a confused look on her face, for she didn't know what to do. Phoebe put her finger to her lips. A sign clearly meaning to Shut Up. She walked in and closed the enormous door behind her. "Someone is here, and we don't know if they are human or vampire. If they are human no problem… but if they are vampires, however, we could be in some serious shit. Pardon my French there," she whispered, quickly running up the stairs to be by Lex. "We could be in huge danger for barging in like this!" Lex gave her a smirkish grin. "Eh, what's an afterlife without a little adventure? I can smell them…. there's a human. There's only one vampire here. Well besides us of course," Lex said, not being careful to be quiet. She pushed open one of the doors at the far end of the hallway. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "Can this be my room? It's just like home…" She gingerly touched the bedside table, remembering her home. Suddenly, she turned around and sniffed the air. _Another vampire?_ She questioned herself in her mind as she opened the door, making her way to the grand staircase.

Angel made her way down the hallway carefully, as to not disturb anyone else that might be hiding in the house. _I'm not leaving just yet_ she thought to herself as she walked into another living room, sitting down and making herself comfortable.

Lex ran down the stairs, barring her fangs at the new vampire viciously. "Who are you?" she demanded at the boy harshly. A light smirk was playing on the boy's lips. "I'm Erik. Who are you?" he asked, sarcasm coloring his tone. Tilting her head to one side, she stared at him like he was crazy. "Lex… my name is Lex. Sorry I got all…. Like I was on you. I'm not usually like that. I don't know what came over me," she muttered. "S'kay. So what is this place?" Erik asked, waving his hand around vaguely at the mansion. Lex smiled at him slightly, still wondering if he was good or bad. "It's a mansion of some sort, but me and my friend haven't found the owner yet… but I smell her," Lex said, hiding back her own bloodlust for the owner. Sniffing the air, she picked up a human scent. "She's around here somewhere," she whispered, trying hard to keep her excitement down. Sighing, Erik looked amused at Lex's struggle. "I see. So what will you do when you find the owner?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Lex stared at Erik. Her black eyes stared sharply at him. "Not kill her if that's what you think!" she yelled at him in a disgusted tone, trying to hide the fact that she needed fresh blood. Erik held up his hands, as if he was sorry. "No no, I didn't mean that at all," he said in a sarcastic tone. "I just wanted to know." Snorting, Lex turned around and started heading for her room. "Huh, sure," she mumbled, ascending the stairs. Erik sighed heavily, but he soon got bored quickly by just standing there. Walking off to find something to do, he found a room. He climbed in bed and went to sleep, dreaming of food… and chicks. Lots of hot chicks…

As Lex walked into the room she claimed as hers, she pulled out the picture she was carrying around since she met… him. Stroking the picture with her small, pale fingers, she began to whisper his name. "Rosco…" she whispered as she kissed the top of the frame and placed it carefully back into her pocket. Turning around, she heard someone below her snoring. Lex's hearing was much better than anyone else's, so she could hear things others could not. She realized it was Erik who was making the nasty sleeping noise. "Ugh. He must be human, unless he's some weirdo vampire," she mumbled to herself, walking over to the open window. Looking out at the moon, she began to scream his name into the stillness of the midnight hour. "Rosco!" she yelled, hoping that wherever he was, he could hear her.

Erik woke up, groggily rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the yelling?" he mumbled to himself. Shrugging, he curled up and went back to sleep.

Her eyes scanned the dark path leading up to the mansion. _Hm? What's that?_ She asked herself as she saw movement in the distance. The moon up at its' highest point now, and she began to see more clearly. A man who looked about the same "age" as her was coming up the path. His black hair hung low in his face, and his black clothing clung to his pale skin. "Could… could it be?" she asked herself as she raced downstairs.

Erik climbed onto the roof after his short nap. His weak eyes saw one tiny spec of a person in the yard. "Greattttt. More people," he said to himself sarcastically.

Lex flung open the double doors that led to the outside. There he stood, the man she thought she would never see again. "Lex?" he asked, completely bewildered. "Rosco?" she asked, tears flooding over her eyes. They flew into each other's arms, crying into each other. They couldn't believe that they had found each other again.

Phoebe walked into the foyer and she saw Lex and a man hugging. "Oh, uh… sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to let you know that I've been looking around. I went down the hallway while you were talking to that other vampire. I found the owner of the mansion, but she didn't see me. She was talking to someone else, but I'm not sure why, because that someone else was a vampire," Phoebe stated, turning to face the man. "Who's this?" she asked Lex, somewhat curious about him. He had this aura about him that made her want to melt at his feet. He, like Lex, also had black eyes, but they were tinted with red.

Lex backed away from Rosco's hug and turned to face Phoebe. "Oh really?" she asked. "The owner is human correct? Oh and this is Rosco." She beamed up at him, so happy that he was here.

Rosco, like the gentleman he always was, stuck out his hand for her to shake. "I'm very pleased to meet you," he said politely.

Miako heard someone come in the front door. Running up to the door, she noticed a boy with spiky purple hair flying everywhere and defying gravity standing in the doorway. "Hm… hello. May I help you?" she asked him curiously. "Eh, not really," he said sarcastically. _What if this is the owner? I could have some fun here_ he thought devilishly to himself. "Hey! What's that?" he yelled and ran away from her when she turned around. Miako flung herself around and noticed he was gone. _He better not have robbed me! _She thought angrily to herself as she ran after him. "Hey you get back here, bitch!" she yelled at him. Finally catching up with him, she tackled him and pinned him down. "What did you take you thief?" she said as she glared harshly down at him. "Nothing! I didn't steal anything! I just thought you'd call the cops on me for trespassing in your house!" he yelled, getting pretty frightened. Mikao relaxed, getting up off of him. "Really? Hehe, sorry! I didn't mean to. Well sorry. Oh, and don't worry, I wont call the cops. By the way, I'm Miako and this is my home," she said as she held out her hand, giving a gentle smile. He got up off the ground quickly, brushing the dirt and dust off of him. "Eh, it's ok. Just as long as you didn't hurt me, I'm fine. I'm Erik," he said with a sharp edge in his voice. Miako started heading to the kitchen, for she noticed Erik looked somewhat hungry. "So are you coming or not?" she asked, turning around to stare at him with a confused look in her eyes. Running to catch up, he nodded. "So is this whole place yours?" he asked, glancing at her sideways.

"I'll be back in a second everyone," Lex said as she turned to leave the room. Making her way downstairs, she found the only human, and she was making her way to the kitchen by the looks of where she was walking. "Hey, do you mind if I stay here?" Lex asked Miako. "Hello again Lex," Erik said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Miako thought for a moment, and then told Lex she could stay. "Thank you!" she gushed, heading back upstairs to her room. She embraces Rosco again, her tears flowing out of her eyes. "I can't believe I found you again," she whispered into his chest.

Erik, getting bored yet again from just standing there, turned and made his way to the stairway that led to the roof. He began to throw roof shingles at the small animals that would pass by every now and then.

Hearing someone on the roof, Lex crossed the room and opened her window. As she opened it, she was hit on the head with a shingle. "Ouch! Bastard! What the hell are you doing, Erik?" she yelled up at him. "Uh… Uh… Uh… hey look what's that!" he yelled, making his get-away as she turned around.

Miako saw Erik running away again. Grabbing him by the collar, she sighed heavily. "Why are you running this time?" she asked, frustrated. Just then her phone rang. "Maybe its Mom!" she exclaimed. Picking it up, she asked into the receiver, "Hello, Mom? Is that you? WHAT? YOU'RE LYING TO ME STOP IT! STOP IT! Ok... Thank you sir... Goodbye…" Hanging up the phone, she flung it across the room at the wall. Upon making contact, it broke in two, sparks flying from the broken cell. The plane her family had been on had crashed with no survivors. "It… it can't be real," she whispered, backing up against the wall. She slid down it, starting to sob. Lex heard someone crying, so she went downstairs and went to find the source. "Hey are you OK?" she asked Miako, who was sobbing hard. She patted her gently on the back, waiting for silly news. _Humans usually cry all the time over silly little things _Lex thought to herself. Miako rubbed her eyes, whipping away all trace of her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze. Erik walked over to Miako, putting a strong hand on her shoulder. "It's ok… at least you're still alive," he said, sensing that someone had died. "They didn't deserve to die! I should have been with them!" she screamed at Erik. Miako buried her face in her knees. "I don't want to be alone anymore," she whispered, hugging her knees. "That's the way I felt when my family died," Erik muttered, remembering when they died. _He was thirteen, surrounded by a wall of flames. He could hear nothing except the screams of his family. Then he was knocked unconscious and dragged outside by the man who had murdered his family and set their home on fire. _Angel quietly sat down next to Miako, giving her a soft hug. "At least you had a relationship with your parents," she whispered to her. Just then Phoebe came running down the stairs, looking mildly confused. "Hey, what's going on? Is everything all right? I'm so very weak, and I'm having trouble keeping up with you," she stated, glancing side ways at Lex, who seemed to never stay in one place. "I need to eat and I need to rest," she finished up, glancing at everyone that was before her. Miako wiped her tears from her eyes and sighed. Standing up she looked at everyone. "You can all stay here and I can cook you something. What would you like?" she asked everyone, Phoebe in particular. Lex smiled warmly at Miako. "Well I'm glad you're ok now, and it thank you very much for letting us stay here," she said warmly, beaming at her. Phoebe looked pale, well paler than usual at the mention of Miako cooking. "I don't think it would be a good idea for… us to eat something you cook," she said to Miako. "Not that I think you will cook bad, I just can't eat normal food. If you understand what I'm talking about," she said, her voice trailing off. Lex thought about what Phoebe had just said. _No normal food? What? Vampires can't eat normal food?_ She thinks to herself, missing the taste of home baked bread more and more by the second. "What do… we eat then?" she asked her, panic showing greatly in her eyes. "Uh, yea, you're a vampire now... some who are really strong can get away with something small like a glass of wine, or a bite of something, but those vampires are ancient! Compared to them I'm a newborn vampire, and to a human I'm not exactly young, but for vampires like us, who are still young, sometimes even a bite of normal food can be extremely lethal!" Phoebe said, hoping Lex wouldn't freak out too much. Erik looked up at Phoebe for the first time, anger filling his eyes. "Exactly how ancient are you talking about?" he asked her, his usual sarcasm coloring his tone. "Because I've been eating normal food and the worst I've gotten so far is heartburn." Smirking, he hoped maybe his superiority would get him some respect. Lex glared at him, hate filling her black eyes. "You weirdo! You don't understand anything!" she yelled at him, raising her hand as to strike him. "If you ate normal food, you DIE idiot. You don't know a thing about being a vampire!" Beginning to remember her past, she closed her eyes, letting her memories take her. _She was in a bar with Rosco, and she almost took a bite of the bread that had been placed in front of her but he took it out of her hand. "Don't you know anything?" he asked in shock. She shook her head and he began to tell her what she could and couldn't do. _Erik slapped her hard across the face. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that, you insignificant, little freak! Never! You hear me?" he yelled, walking away. He picked up his pace, heading for the gate. Walking out of the mansion grounds, he disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again. "What an impolite boy he is! He's not even worth my time," she yelled, rubbing the place he had hit her. Running up the stairs, she burst into her room, flopping down on her feather bed. Seeing a note on her bedside table, she picked it up and began to read it. It was in Rosco's neat, elegant handwriting. "My love I must go. It is not safe for me to be near you, they are still looking for me... I love you with all my heart and soul, remember that. –Rosco." She tossed the note aside and began to sob into her pillow. Wiping her tears quickly away, she crossed the room and opened up her window. She wondered where Rosco could be now…

Angel walked down the hall and heard someone crying from a nearby room. "Who's that?" she asked to herself and knocked on the door, "Hey, are you ok… Lex is it?" she asked, opening the door slightly. Lex turned around to see a girl in the doorway. "Oh, yeah, fine I guess," she mumbled, turning back to the open window, too embarrassed to let the girl see that she was crying again. Angel slowly crossed the room, coming up to stand beside Lex. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" Angel asked as she gazed out at the moon with her. Unwillingly, Lex handed the note Rosco the note left behind for her. "He was just here… I love him," she whispered, staring at the moon and feeling somehow closer to Rosco. Angel's eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh so it's like a forbidden love! One that cannot exist," she said. Lex turned to look at Angel with tears in her eyes. "Well that's not the only thing that's not supposed to exist. We aren't supposed to exist either… I just wish he and I could be happy," she said miserably. She turned her attention back to the moon, hoping that Rosco was looking down at her somehow. "I'm sure he will come back then you two can be together again. He will be fine. I just know it," Angel said, trying to comfort Lex. She turned back to face Angel with remorse in her eyes. "Somehow I really can't see that happening," she said sadly, looking down at her shoes. "And why not?" Angel pressed, hoping she would get a real answer this time around. "It seems like he and I are always on the run from something or another..." Lex mumbled, still not meeting her gaze. "Oh," Angel said, deflated. "Well maybe everything will turn out for the better someday." Lex sighed and began to think of Rosco again. "Maybe," she said, sadness coloring her tone. "Do you want to be left alone or do you want me to stay with you and talk?" Angel asked Lex kindly. Looking up and meeting her gaze for the first time, she whispered, "It would be great if you could stay. No other vampires seem to like me." Climbing out onto the balcony, she motioned for Angel to follow her onto the roof. Angel obediently followed her out, sitting carefully on the roof. "Notice it's always dark out her?" Lex asked Angel, for she too, was curious why it was. Angel gazes up at the sky, though the trees blocked most of it. "Yeah, I wonder why?" she stated, turning her head to look back at Lex. "Maybe… it's safe here for us… maybe this place was meant for us," Lex thought aloud, gazing out to the shadowed grounds. Angel nodded her head in agreement. "Somewhere we belong, right? A nice dark place for people who aren't meant to be," she said with a dreamy expression. "A free place to roam. I like the darkness when we live as vampires." Lex nodded in agreement, for she too loved the darkness now. Sighing, Angel asked, "You really miss him don't you?" Lex laughed, an odd thing to do at the time and said, "Yes, yes I really do." She laughed again, not sure why she was laughing, but she laughed all the same. Angel gave a heavy sigh beside her. "At least you have someone who loves you. I never had that, so you're lucky in my eyes." Lex looked down, feeling sorry for the girl beside her. "Yes… I guess you're right, but I know you'll find someone one day. I just know it," she told her, trying to assure her she will be loved one day. "I guess that's why I left," she said. "To find someone who will love me. I don't even know what it is like to be loved." Tears suddenly welled up in Lex's eyes, blurring her vision. "That's horrible," she whispered. Angel shrugged. "I'm used to it," she stated, thinking about her "home." "Well that's a horrible thing to be used to," Lex whispered again, surprised to find that her tears were rolling down her cheeks. "That's why I left. I didn't want to be used to it. They all turned their backs to me, so I ran away," Angel said as she began to cry. Lex placed a gentle hand on Angel's shoulder. "I know how that feels. Before I was bitten… in 1901, I was always an outcast. Even when I became a vampire I was an outcast… it was horrible," she said, trying to comfort Angel. "But you have felt love. I think the only time I was loved is when my father was alive," Angel sobbed, crying into her pale hands. Lex looked sadly to Angel. _No one deserves that_ she thought to herself. "I'm sorry," she said quietly but loud enough for Angel to hear her. Angel wiped away some of her tears, slightly smearing her eyeliner in the process. "It's all good. I put it all behind me so I'm trying to start a new life," she stated, trying to smile. Lex gave a feeble smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I don't think Rosco will ever come back. So I should start over too. It's for the best," she said, looking down sadly. "You shouldn't say that until you know for sure," Angel said softly, hoping she wouldn't give up her true love that quickly. Lex shrugged and gave a huge sigh. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said, then sneezed. Her face turned paler than it normally was. "Oh no…" she mumbled, "That only happens when something bad is going to happen." Angel looked curiously at Lex. _When she sneezes does she see the future?_ Angel wondered to herself. "Well, if it has to do with Rosco, you should go to him," she said. "I… don't know. When I sneeze, I see glimpses of the future. This happened to me in my human life too, but all I saw this time was a dark shadow or something… coming to get me," she said with uncertainty. "Do they ever become more clear?" Angel asked, still very curious about this power Lex had. Lex sighed. A small smile formed on her lips. "Sometimes it's strong, sometimes it's very weak," she said softly, looking down at her boots. "I guess just go with what you feel," Angel suggested softly. Lex sighed deeply. She didn't know what to do with her power at this point. It was just a nuisance to her. "You're right," she mumbled. Angel placed a gentle hand on Lex's shoulder. "And also what your heart tells you," she added, hoping this would help. Tears started to form again in Lex's eyes. "At this point my heart is telling me many things, my friend," she mumbled softly, tears falling down her cheeks. Angel looked up at the clouds, eyeing the dark ones and taking them into consideration. She didn't want to be stuck up here with Lex all night. "It might rain soon," Angel hinted, trying to make her way for the open window below. Lex turned her attention to the sky as well, noticing the dark clouds that were coming in at a rapid rate. "Ya, we should head inside," she stated, heading in the window. Lex took one look back into the ever-darkening sky and remembered a saying from who ever had turned her into a vampire. _"I want to take you to a place where it is midnight everyday and black roses bloom under a dying moon," said the hooded figure while coming toward her. "No!" she screamed, trying to escape the man. _Angel stuck her head back out the window and asked, "Is everything OK?" Lex snapped out of her flashback and gave a quick nod. "Yeah, fine." She went through her window quickly and landed in her room with a muffled thud.

Mina walked up to the mansion. She looked at the map the Vampire left her. _This is it_ she thought. She grabbed her bow and arrow and armed herself just in case. She kicked the door open. It made a loud noise, and she slowly walked in.

Lex looked up from the ground as she heard a loud thud. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. "Is someone else here?" Angel asked, a bit confused. Lex gave a devilish smile. "It sure smells like it. And we're in luck… she's human," she said with a smile that showed her fangs. Angel tried hard not to laugh. "Be nice," she urged, "you don't want to scare her. But now that I think about it, I am famished."

Mina walked into a hall. It was dimly lit and very dusty. "How could anyone possibly live in here?" she said quietly to herself, making her way silently through the hall.

Lex smiled again, this time it was only a small smile. It wasn't right, for it didn't touch her lips. "Me too. Come to think of it, no never mind," she said softly, suddenly remembering the time she killed several thousand people to quench her birth thirst. After that… she found Rosco. "Well let's go find it and say hello. Hopefully it doesn't have anything against vampires," Angel said, looking somewhat scared about what the human will do if it hates vampires.

Mina heard some voices she immediately got her guard up. If they where vampires of some sort she would make them pay.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Angel asked as she walked down the hallways with Lex at her side. Lex felt a sense of déjà vu. "Oh!" she gasped. It was the shadow from her vision. She ran to catch up with her friend. "It's the shadow from my vision, be careful," she warned Angel. Angel sighed deeply. "I have been living on my own almost all my life. Trust me i can handle a human but thanks for the heads up. And I have been trained in almost every type of fighting," she said, trying to stop Lex from being like an overprotective mother.

Mina heard someone calling out to her. She ducked in the shadows determined to be unseen. She didn't know yet whether she could trust this company or not.

"Hello?" Lex called into the mansion, now wondering where the owner went.

Mina saw two figures from the shadows where she was hiding. She aimed her arrow to miss. The arrow flew only centimeters from Lex's face, and hit the wall behind her.

"Lex! Watch out!" Angel said as she pulled Lex away from the arrow. She jumped into the shadows where Mina was hiding. "Are you trying to kill her?" she snarled, "She didn't even do anything!" She barred her fangs at Mina.

Quickly, Lex jumped back from Angel, faking her surprise at her fangs. _I best act as human as possible around this new girl…_ she thought. "I'm sorry for scaring you," she said kindly to the new girl.

Angel looked back at Lex, realizing what she was doing. _Smart…_ she thought. "If you were aiming for a vampire, you missed! She isn't the vampire here; I am and I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me," Angel spat at the new girl, taking a step back.

Mina slowly stepped out from the shadows and smirked. "She had you fooled, leech? I can feel her vampire aura from all the way over here. I know you two are vampires." She shook her head in dismay.

"Well, she told me that she was a vampire, and I just told you I was one. Plus, we could smell you as soon as you walked through the door," she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "You humans smell horrible."

_Damn, my plan failed_ she thought. "We mean you no harm, human," she said curtly.

"I don't trust vampires! They took everything I had away from me. I was told that I would find a scroll in this mansion that would tell me something I needed to know," Mina stated, hoping they knew where it was.

"You can trust me," Angel said comfortingly. "I know what it's like to loose something. You know, they're advantages to becoming friends with vampires." Angel let her mind wander to her past.

"I don't trust anyone, vampire or human. Both races have let me down," Mina said as she brought her bow and arrow up again. "Now tell me where the scroll is or I'm going to force you to tell me."

"I don't know where the scroll is. Ask someone else," Angel said, pausing a bit. "And just so you know, you're not the only one who has been let down."

"Scroll?" Lex asked. "What does it hold inside?" She suddenly became confused, but curious. "Well, I'll help you fi-," She was cut off by a sneeze. Lex had seen where the scroll was hidden and she saw what Mina would do with it. She snapped her mouth shut, now fearing for everything.

_Damn what did she see?_ Angel thought, hoping it wasn't bad.

Lex looked to her friend beside her and with all her might told her everything with her eyes. "Well, we mean you no harm, that is, if you do not harm us in return," she said as she turned to leave.

"I can't promise anything," Mina said bluntly.

"Whatever," Angel said grimly as she turned to walk away.

Lex followed Angel, and when Mina was out of earshot she whispered, "Come with me." Lex grabbed Angel's wrist and lead the way to her room.

"Do you know how to speak in the vampire tongue?" Angel asked Lex, following her into the room.

She nodded. "Yes, it is one of the many things that I picked up while…" she stopped herself. Everyone thought she was bitten in 1901 and just woke up in the present day in front of the mansion, but that was a lie. _There's so much more to me_ she thought miserably.

"Are you ok?" Angel asked Lex in the vampire language.

Mina walked down the hallway, finding the stairs to the attic. Climbing them, she found a number of old boxes and trunks. Opening one of the, she found some old pictures. Mina gingerly picked one up and screamed. She dropped it, as if the picture had burned her. The woman in the picture looked exactly like her!

"I'm fine, but the scroll she was talking about is here! The book is somewhere in the library!" she hissed to Angel.

"What is it for?" Angel asked in the vampire language.

Mina picked up some more of the old articles that were around. Each of them was taken in a different era, but the woman in the picture was the same. There was one from the Ancient Egyptian era, the Greek era, the old English era, and all the eras up until this one. "Was she reincarnated somehow?" she asked herself as she continued to flip through the mysterious pictures.

"I'm not sure... my vision wasn't that clear," Lex said hopelessly to Angel.

Mina ran down the attic stairs and made her way to the room where the vampires were in. "If I promise not to kill you will you give me the scroll?" she asked kindly, as if asking them to give her candy.

Angel slowly turned to look at Mina and then to look at Lex. "How does she know we have it?" she asked Lex in the vampire tongue so Mina wouldn't understand.

Mina crossed her arms defiantly. "Well you said you would help me if I didn't hurt you. So do we have a deal?" she asked.

Angel sighed deeply. "No, we said we wouldn't hurt you if you didn't hurt us! See nothing, about help," she said in the human language that Mina would understand.

Lex took a small step in front of Angel to face Mina. "I did say I would help," she said softly.

Angel sighed deeply again. "Why is the scroll so important?" she asked Mina.

"I don't know. The only thing I was told was that if I found the scroll, I would break the seal to find out who I really am," she said, waving her hand in the air vaguely.

"Ever think you were a vampire?" Lex asked Mina, her arms crossed.

Angel sighed, this time crossing her arms. "If we do help you then our deal will be not to kill each other and if we need help, then you have to help us. If you agree to this then swear it!" she stated, acid coloring her tone.

"I am not a vampire!" Mina screamed at them. She suddenly looked uncomfortable for several minutes. "Fine," she said with a deep sigh, "I swear I won't harm you and I will help you in times of need."

"You never know," Lex said. "Good, thank you." She was still uncomfortable with the fact that she was helping her potential killer.

"So where do we start looking?" Mina asked as she turned to look around the room.

"Hmmm..." Lex thought about it for a while. "The attic?"

Mina thought for a minute. "I don't think it's there. I only saw some weird paintings and pictures, but there was no scroll," she stated with a sigh. "But I think you know exactly where it is but you won't tell me anything!"

"What makes you think that?" Lex replied with acid in her tone.

A vampire hunter kicked down the doors to the mansion. His guns were loaded with sunlight rounds, especially useful for hunting vampires. His eyes automatically attuned to the darkness surrounding him. "Perfect," he said out loud to himself.

Suddenly, Lex turned stiff. "There's a hunter here!" she hissed in vampire tongue to Angel.

The hunter, whose name was Jason, heard the vampire language being spoken. "Come out come out wherever you are," he said, his voice echoing around the mansion. He loaded his pistols, making a "click" as he began to scan the corridors for the vampires.

Mina heard a human coming in and she saw the look on the two vampire's faces. "Hide! I'll take care of this!" she hissed to them as she bolted into the hallway. Armed as usual, she faced the hunter. "What are you doing here?" she asked sternly.

"A little hunting," he said offhandedly. "Are you a vampire?" Jason became very curious.

"Do I honestly look like one? Smell like one? Act like one? You already know that answer, fool, so why bother asking?" Mina snapped.

_Wow, she's helping us_ Angel thought to herself, trying to think of something that would get them out of here.

"We're done if that hunter finds us. If he has sunlight… I'll be O.K., will you?" Lex asked Angel, hoping she would say yes.

Mina stared the hunter down, though he didn't seem to be responding. She continued to glare at him and hoped that Lex and Angel would hide as soon as possible.

Angel nodded fiercely. "Yeah, though we should head out the window and hide in the bushes," she stated as she headed for the window.

"There are vampires here. I can sense them," Jason said with a slight smirk. "I'll find them and kill them all." He pushed Mina aside and made his way for the vampires.

Lex followed Angel out the window, gracefully jumping down and not making a sound. Lex began to think of calmness and peace. Her thoughts gave her the ability to shield herself and Angel in a cloud of invisibility.

"Where are they?" Jason asked himself, frustrated that he didn't already find them.

Lex silently prayed to God, hoping that Mina doesn't tell the hunter anything. _A hunter could prove fun to kill… but what if he's good?_ She thought silently to herself.

Jason smiled and smelled the vampire's aura nearby. He looked out the window and saw a slightly distorted area of air. "There you are," Jason said with a smirk as he threw a silver dagger out the window toward them. "You're done for!" he yelled as he jumped down to the ground.

Lex easily deflected the dagger with a flick of her wrist. "Silver? My god that's for werewolves! Get your mythology right!" she yelled up at him.

Jason smirked again. "Depends on what kind of silver. This type would have sent a stream of deadly toxins into your body," he snapped. His dagger returned to his hands. Then, he whipped out his gun and started blasting sunlight rounds at Lex.

Lex emerged from the bush, unafraid now. "Idiot! Nothing affects me! Sunlight is useless, and I'm already dead," she said curtly.

Jason raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "An undead vampire, eh?" he asks with an evil smile.

"Of course, you stupid human," she snapped, beginning to look over the hunter. He was not much compared to any hunter she had seen before. Heck to Lex, he didn't look like a hunter at all.

Jason grunted, seeming to shrink at the insult. "I find it fun kill your type of vampire scum," he said evilly. "I'll let you go this time, but where are the other vampires?" Jason met Lex's eyes and stared into them with an unbearable gaze.

Lex laughed at Jason. "Vampire scum? Well you're no better, human," she spat the word at him. "And there are only two vampires that I know of here; me and her," she stated, pointing at Angel.

The hunter smiled evilly at Angel.

"No. She's off limits too. You touch her, I kill you," Lex snarled, barring her teeth at him. She was thirsty… maybe just one little bite wouldn't hurt…

Jason smirked. "I beg to differ, lass. After about twelve years hunting vampires like you, I have never even been near death. Once in awhile I got a really bad injury, but other than that, nothing too serious. Like a month ago, I killed Vampire Lord Diego. He scarred me pretty good, and that's why I wear my mask," he said, smiling underneath it.

Lex snarled again at this hunter. Who did he think he was, going around, acting like he owns the world? "Well then you're lucky you haven't been in contact with me!" she snapped at him.

Jason sighed deeply, and he began to take off his mask. There the scar was; a horrible, deep, blood red line across this right eye, down his left cheek and down his neck. "There," Jason whispered, putting the mask back on.

Lex was disgusted at first, taking a few steps back. Then she sneezed, having another vision. She saw a flashback of him fighting the vampire and how he got his scar.

Jason looked evilly into Lex's eyes. Hints of insanity colored his eyes as he said, "You were there, weren't you? At the Palace of Blood. That palace is now destroyed… laying in ruins."

"Yes, ruins," Lex mumbled, looking down at the floor.

He again smiled evilly under his mask. "I killed Diego, I think I could kill you, too," he said.

She snorted. He was so full of himself. _He needs to open his eyes, wake up and face reality_ she thought to herself. "I doubt it. How long have you been a hunter? Probably less than half of my human lifetime," she said, mocking him.

"Diego was so much more powerful than you. If I can kill him, I can kill you," he said, taking no notice of her mocking tone.

Lex sighed and shrugged. Then she sneezed again, this time seeing them fighting in a time far off. She couldn't tell who was winning, for the vision was gone as fast as it came. "We shall see," she whispered, turning to the gates of the mansion. She was in the mood to explore what was going on in the forest. _Maybe I can hunt…_ she thought evilly to herself.

He watched her with his red eyes as she walked into the woods.

_He seems to have a power emitting from him… almost like a power over me… but I'm strong enough to disregard it… _she thought to herself as she continued to walk forward. Not long after, she came to a meadow where the sunlight peaked through the leaves on the trees. It made everything in the meadow look tinted with green. She took a deep breath and took a large step into the opening. Her pale skin glistened like a rainbow in the sunlight. Walking to the middle of the meadow, she sat down, gloriously basking in the sun. _I haven't seen the sun in over a century…_ she thought to herself.

Jason watched her, looking back at his daggers. _I should at least try to be nicer… maybe_ he thought to himself, beginning to slowly walk over to her.

Lex closed her eyes, soaking up the sun that was still shining through the leaves. "Sun," she whispered, enjoying the unfamiliar warmth on her skin. It tingled, but in a good way. Lex had really missed the sun. For the past century or so, she'd been traveling by night and sleeping by day, always trying to avoid the light, but now she could do as she pleased. She gave a small smile at that thought.

Jason slowly walked up beside her. "Wonderful thing, isn't it?" he asked her.

Lex's eyes flew open, her mind coming back to reality. "Yes," she said nervously.

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you," he said with a small smile. He lifted up his mask, placing it down on the ground next to him. He stared up into the sun… it didn't hurt his eyes anymore.

"What made you change your mind?" Lex asked, getting up to sit straight.

Mina ran as fast as she could into the woods where the two of them sat. "Sorry. I tried to hold him off as best as I could," she said, glaring at Jason.

"It's ok," Lex told Mina reassuringly.

Mina was growing angry. "What's going on here? Why isn't he trying to kill you?" she asked, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Nothing much," Jason said to her. "Just discussing the wonderful sun we have up there." He chuckled lightly.

"I see…" Mina said, clenching her jaw. _Shouldn't the sun be killing Lex?_ She thought curiously to herself. But Lex was fine… So had all the books she read about vampires be lies? "And where do you think you're going?" she asked him, noticing he was getting up and beginning to walk away.

"None of your business," he snapped at her, continuing to head back to the mansion.

"Oh really?" she snarled at him, beginning to loose her temper. "You made it my business when you barged in here trying to kill someone!" Mina was getting so sick of this hunter. All she wanted to do was lunge and him and. She wanted to kill him, and that was not normal for her.

Jason's blood began to boil under his pale skin. Turning around quickly, he lunged at Mina's throat, grabbing it. He easily threw her into a tree, and then sprinted off into the forest.

Angel heard what was going on from inside the mansion. She raced to the meadow as fast she her legs could take her. "Are you ok?" she asked, running to Mina. "You're not hurt are you?"

Mina glared into the forest; she really wanted to kill him now. _I want his blood on my hands as I stand over him laughing!_ She thought angrily in her mind. "He is so dead!" she yelled, pulling out her daggers and sprinted into the forest after him.

After Jason made it far enough away from everyone, he disappeared.

Mina ran as fast as she could through the dense forest, pushing back branches and trampling through mud. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Dammit," she mumbled, kicking the leaves around on the ground.

Lex ran after Mina as quickly as her legs could carry her. "Are you OK? I hope he didn't hurt you!" she stated, blood boiling.

Mina rubbed her neck where the hunter had grabbed her. "No permanent damage done," she mumbled.

Lex bent over Mina and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. Here, just relax," she said, letting her healing powers begin to flow.

Mina pushed Lex's hands off of her. "It's OK," she said sharply, "I'm fine." She got up slowly, brushing off the dirt from her dress. "Let's go back to the mansion, I need to find the scroll."

"Do you have any idea what you will use the scroll for?" Angel asked Mina, coming up to the two of them. _They never stay still._ She thought to herself.

Mina shook her head. "I have no idea, but I just have a feeling that it is urgent that I receive it."

Lex sighed deeply. "Well, I'm going to stay out here for a bit," she said, flopping back down onto the grass. Angel walked up beside Lex, looking down at her. "Want me to stay with you?" she asked in vampire tongue. "Sure, it's really quite lovely out here," Lex said back.

Mina walked out of the forest and found her way back to the mansion. Pushing open the large double door, she raced into the library. She threw the books off the shelves. "If they don't want to help me then fine!" she yelled. She grabbed a blue book that was slightly newer than the rest and threw it down onto the floor. It opened up and the scroll rolled out. Mina's eyes widened. "The scroll… I found it!"

Angel's ears perked up at the faint sound of someone screaming. "Did you hear something?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. Lex tried to strain her ears for the sound Angel had just heard. The color began to drain from her already pale face. "She found the scroll! We must hurry!" she yelled at Angel. She jumped up and sprinted for the mansion. "Right," she mumbled. She ran after Lex, asking herself why she ever made friends with this insane vampire in the first place.

Mina bent over and picked up the scroll. There was an immense amount of energy coming from it and her hands began to shake. Was it fear or anxiousness holding her back?

_Ah Mina, don't do anything dumb…_ Angel thought as she ran into the mansion.

Lex ran up the grand staircase, sensing an enormous amount of energy coming from the library. "She's in here! We must hurry!" she yelled to Angel, racing to the library.

Jason walked slowly into the mansion after sensing the energy. He casually made his way to the library. He saw Mina on the ground with the scroll in hand. "What's that you have?" he asked her curiously.

Lex burst into the library with such force that she broke the door down. "Don't open it!" she cried, now fearing for her own after life. "It will destroy us all!"

Angel groaned. _I fear we're too late…_ she thought. "Mina put the scroll down. Let's talk about this…" she said, heading toward her.

Mina stood up with the scroll in hand, looking to the people who had just rushed in the room. "It's too late…" she said in a voice that wasn't her own. The seal on the scroll was broken. Mina's eyes fogged over as she collapsed onto the floor. Her body looked like there was something on the inside of her fighting to get out. She began to violently shake as if she were having a seizure.

"Mina! Try and control it!" Angel yelled, rushing to her side. She tried to calm her down but it was no use.

Jason pushed Angel out of his way. "Hm…" Jason thought as he placed a microchip into Mina's neck, instantly knocking out her nervous system, taking her brain offline. "She'll be awake in a couple of hours. Get her to a secure place and don't let her out. Understand?" he asked them all.

"It's… It's the demon that took Rosco," Lex whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "We can't let it take Mina too!" She rushed over to Mina, taking her in her arms.

Jason ties Mina up with a very strong rope and grabbed the scroll of out her limp hand. He then ran outside with both Mina and the scroll in hand and locked it in his car. Rushing back inside, he said, "Now don't go near her."

"What are you doing? That scroll will kill you too!" Lex yelled at Jason. "Fool! I thought you were on our side!" _A mere car? I'll destroy it to get to the scroll_ she thought devilishly to herself.

Jason glared at Lex, anger filling his bloodshot eyes. "I'm not taking it! By the way, that car has the most powerful safe in the world. I'd love to see you try and break into it," he spat, challenging Lex.

Inside of Mina, a war was raging. She heard voices that were very far away. She felt as if she was swimming in an endless, black ocean. The man who killed her parents suddenly appeared before her. "What are you doing here? Am I dead too?" she asked. The man simply smirked. "You have done well, maiden. Only you had the power to release the seal of the scroll. Do you know why?" he asked her. Mina shook her head. "What does the scroll have to do with me? Why is it so important?" she asked, growing confused. The man smiled softly. "Because within you lives a very powerful being. Opening the scroll released her from inside of you, and now when you wake up, you will have another person within you. Sometimes you are going to have to be here in the darkness while she takes over. Other times, you are going to be able to control yourself. It all depends on how strong you are," he said, an evil smile forming on his lips. The killer began to fade away, and a woman identical to Mina appeared in his place. "Hello, Mina, or should I say goodbye?" she said, her eyes glowing with pure evil. "What do you mean by goodbye?" Mina asked her, afraid for her well-being. "Can't you see you are a weak human? What makes you think that you can overpower me and take control of your own body?" she asked with a cruel laugh. With an evil cackle, she disappeared. The darkness began to surround Mina, swallowing her into ever lasting blackness. Her eyes fluttered open. They were not aqua like they used to be, but they were a dark shade of blood red. Her teeth turned into fangs, and she ripped out of the ropes that constricted her like it was a spider web. "I am finally free!" she yelled.

"Well, I suppose that'll be all then. Just look after her while her brain's offline," he said as he began to walk out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire, Mina's dark side, smelled a human and two vampires in the mansion. "Who dares to loiter on my property?" she bellowed, her voice carrying through the mansion.

Jason turned around quickly, hearing Sapphire yelling. "Oh shit," he yelled, running up the stairs.

Lex followed Sapphire's scent to the foyer. She was now standing face to face with this monster. "Mina… what have you become?" she asked in no more than a whisper.

Sapphire smirked. "Mina is long gone," she hissed, dark aura beginning to flow around her. Inside Mina's mind, Mina screamed out for help. "Someone help me!" she yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. "Well it looks like she is stronger than you after all," the man said as he appeared before her. "No she isn't!" Mina yelled at him.

_Is this the same demon that took my beloved Rosco?_ Lex thought to herself. "Mina, if you can hear me, you have to fight it!" she yelled at the monster that was standing before her.

"It's all too late for you, you weaklings," chuckled the monster. She summoned all her energy in her palm and was ready to attack, but her eyes started to flicker in color. Blue to red, then back to blue. She started to struggle with herself as she growled, "Fine! I'll let you out for a while, but I'll be back!" Her eyes turned back to aqua, but her fangs were still there. "What… happened?"

Jason leapt behind Mina, holding a dagger to her neck. "You back?" he asked as he pulled the dagger away slightly.

"Ah! What do you think you're doing?" she yelled in alarm, jumping back.

He put his dagger away. "Sorry," he said with a smirk, "I thought you were still possessed."

"Jason," Lex began, sinking her fangs into her lower lip, "just be careful around her. It seems as though she could change back at anytime." She walked up to Mina, looking her over. "Fangs?" she questioned her. "I thought you said you weren't a vampire."

"She's a vampire, too?" Jason asked, smiling evilly. "When this is all over, you lot are dead." All he wanted was to rip out his daggers and stab them all. Maybe then he could avenge himself.

Angel's fangs dipped into her lower lip. "God, I'm so thirsty! Is there anything around her to drink?" she asked them all.

"Take my blood," Jason offered, "but if I even think you're turning me, I won't hesitate to kill you." _Or I may just kill you anyways_ he thought to himself.

"What makes you think you can kill us, human?" she said, hatred coloring her tone. "Not only are we faster than you, we're better than you in everyway!" She turned to Angel, an evil grin on her face. "Drink his blood!" she yelled, pointing at Jason. "Don't leave any to spare."

"Yeah, I figured that," she spat at Jason, "but I am thirsty. Is this human good to drink?" Angel smirked a bit, eyeing Jason with hunger.

"We wouldn't want you around anyways," Lex said to Jason. "Maybe she'd just kill you." She said the last bit with a hint of hope. Jason was just so annoying, not to mention an ass.

Jason smirked at their ignorance. Vampires were so predictable. "I've spent my entire lifetime hunting your kind. I know everything there is to know about vampires, and I know some are trustworthy, and some are not," Jason stated to the three vampires around him. "You gonna drink or not?" he asked them, Angel in particular.

Lex was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that he lived to kill her kind. "How could you? How could you live your life knowing that you're killing other living things! We didn't choose this!" she yelled, running out of the room. Sobbing dry, tearless sobs, she ran out of the mansion, making her way for the meadow.

Jason just smirked and looked back at the remaining vampires. "So?" he asked, waiting.

Lex sat down in the middle of the field, asking herself why the hunter lived like he did and for what he did. "He must have been a good person at sometime…" she said aloud to herself.

"We didn't choose this, and you think hunting us is a good thing? We do what we can to survive! What's wrong with you?" Angel yelled at him, holding back tears. I've never drunk human blood and I'm really thirsty… and you find it is a good idea to insult us? You have two thirsty vampires in here and we don't want to hurt anyone! You think you know all about us?" Angel paused, trying to recollect her thoughts. "How about this, do you remember this? We have feelings too!" she screamed at him. "I'm going to find her, but when I do, I'm bringing her back here and you better apologize. Apparently, there is something wrong with being something you have no control over being! Don't move at all! Think about it; when you kill us, you're doing the same thing you say we're doing… except you had a choice." With that, she turned around and walked out of the room.

Lex's ears perked up. She had heard the whole conversation between Angel and Jason. Lex had powers normal vampires didn't have, like super speed and hearing things from very far away. "She stood up for me? She whispered, now curious.

Angel was just as stern as she had ever been in her whole unnaturally long life. She found Lex in little time at all. "Just don't listen to him. He's a jerk. Trust me. Come on, I'll take you back," Angel said kindly.

Lex smiled, her two fangs glistening in the sunlight. "I honestly don't care what he has to say, I merely put on an act to come back here," she said. "Isn't this place beautiful?" Lex closed her eyes and soaked up the sunlight.

"Yeah, it is," Angel said, looking around for the first time. It was gorgeous. It seemed like everything was new and fresh in this meadow. It gave Angel new hope. She sat down next to Lex and looked around. "This is beautiful, how did you find this place?"

Lex was still soaking up the sun that was directly overhead. "I ran out of the mansion one day, longing to be what I once was. I came to this place by sheer chance," she said, her skin glistening with rainbows.

"Sounds about right. Hating being a monster without being able to control it," Angel said, understand why Lex ran away. "I've never found somewhere as beautiful as this, though."

Mina walked out of the mansion, heading for the meadow. "Can I join you?" she asked in a small voice. "It seems like I am one of you now, or at least that;s what he told me."

Jason smirked to himself evilly. He sprinted out of the mansion, being careful not to make a sound. He walked up a few meters behind Angel. "Everyone has a choice. I chose this path and I cannot turn back now," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Yes you can, so don't give me that bull! If I had a choice of what to become, I would still be human, damn it! I didn't have a choice! I didn't choose to get stabbed! I didn't choose to get bitten by another vampire! If I had a choice you better believe I wouldn't be here right now!" Angel yelled at him, her blood boiling.

Lex sadly looked at the two feuding people before her. "It seems as though everyone here is a monster," she said quietly.

"Even the human! The boy needs a bit of an attitude adjustment, if you ask me. He needs to respect us all! He thinks that we made this choice, the choice to become a vampire. He probably calls us parasites, just like those dogs. Why can they never listen to reason?" she asked in an aggravated tone. "Just because we were supposed to die and someone saved us, that makes us monsters?"

"I know you didn't have a choice to become a vampire," he said, lifting off his mask. "Neither did I." Jason smiled evilly at Angel, and you could see two perfectly white fangs where his canines should be.

Lex smirked. She could have guessed. "Then why do you hunt us?" she questioned him.

"Yes, why? Oh, and vampire to vampire," she said in a whisper, you're an ass!"

Lex turned to look at Angel, throwing her a warning glance. _I have to read his thoughts, though I've never tried this power before_ she thought with uncertainty. She opened her mind up to his; carefully making sure he couldn't tell. She hoped she would catch why he was a hunter hunting his own kind.

"I'm not a true vampire, only half. My dad was one, and my mother was human. They fell in love… do the math," Jason snarled. "I killed my father. He wanted to make me a full vampire, and I refused. I killed him instead of him killing me. He killed my mother before he got to me, and that's why I hunt your kind."

"Our kind? It's your kind, too. We aren't all like that, so give us some credit!" Angel yelled at him.

Jason smirked. "It's not my kind, I'm the kind that hunts vampires," he said evilly, putting his mask back on.

Mina sat and listened to their conversation, but she was spacing out. There were voices in her head again. "Mina, let me out or you'll pay!" Sapphire yelled. "Be strong, Mina! Do not let her win!" the man yelled. "Stop it!" Mina yelled without noticing she yelled it out loud.

Jason smiled evilly in Mina's direction. "Calm down, leech," he snarled.

At that point, Angel took his arm and flipped him over so he landed on his back. "First of all, you shouldn't say you're a vampire hunter around a large group of them! Two, thanks a lot for all the credit you've given good vampires like us. We didn't do anything to you and you're discriminating against us because of one vampire! Some of us are different," she yelled at him.

Jason pulled out a sunlight dagger and rammed it into her chest. "You're all the same!" he yelled, kicking her off. He smiled and got up. "Have fun," he said, walking away.

Angel swore, barring her fangs at him. "Holy shit! Damn, that hurt, you dirty son of a bitch! What the hell? You insult me so I retort, and then you try and kill me?" she screamed, pulling out the dagger with little resistance. "Nice try, bastard."

Jason smiled as he tossed a sunlight grenade at the three of them. It went off, and it caught them all in an explosion of sunlight. _That should finish them off_ he thought to himself.

Angel smiled slightly. "Do you not remember that sunlight doesn't kill us? We sparkle, so thanks for making us more beautiful than we were two seconds ago," she said, laughing.

"You don't know the after effects," Jason said evilly to her, a menacing smile beginning to form on his face.

Then enlighten me," she said, taking a step toward him and looking up at his face. "What's so dangerous about it that's more dangerous than a whole bunch of vampires?" she asked in dangerous voice, though it was a bit flirty.

Jason stared down at her through his dark gray and black mask. "A few things in the world," he said, smirking at her.

Sapphire came back out, forcing Mina back into the darkness. "That took long enough," she said with a groan. "Silly little boy, that bomb cannot do anything to hurt me or Mina. You see, Mina's body is that of a human, and she is protected by my power."

"No, I meant what could that little dagger that you stabbed me with do to us that's so dangerous? And even if you tell me, what can I do about it?" she asked, keeping up her flirty but dangerous tone.

Lex suddenly jumped off the ground, now wanting to murder Jason. "You jerk!" she yelled, lunging at him. She bit his arm, hoping she'd at least do some damage. She felt his blood on her tongue. It was disgusting, it was rotten, and it was foul. She bit down harder, ignoring the horrible taste.

"Dirty bastard! This is what you deserve!" Angel yelled angrily at him. She turned away, the dagger still clutched in her hand. "I hope you die!" she yelled.

Jason smirked at Lex. "If you're going to bite me, bite my neck, it tastes a lot better," he said to Lex. He grabbed her by the neck and flung her into the wall. "Don't anger me further, leech," he said to her as he walked up the stairs.

_When will he learn that nothing can kill me?_ She thought. Getting up, she walked up the stairs to her room. _I wonder when it will ever be safe for my kind… and none of them truly know my past either_ she though. She sneezed, this time reliving her past. Clutching her head, she moaned. It was all too much.

_"Whatever shall we do? My father said to me on the day of my wedding. "My little girl is getting married." I playfully pushed him, saying, "Don't worry about me, father, I'll be fine." I smiled up at him, and he kissed my forehead. The doors of our chapel finally opened, and we walked down the aisle. There were millions of butterflies in my stomach. I looked up at my soon to be husband. He was so beautiful, and I knew I would soon be living happily ever after with him, something I'd always wanted. I was both nervous and terribly excited. I walked up the three stairs and stood next to Christopher. The doors burst open from behind us. A man dressed in all black raced toward my father at top speed. He tackled him and pinned him down to the dirt floor. I must have blinked then, because the next time I looked at my father, he was screaming, blood rushing out of his neck. The hooded figure was hunched over his neck, blood dripping from where his mouth was. "I want to take you away to a place where it's night all the time and black roses bloom under a dying moon," the cloaked figure said. "No!" I yelled as I ran away. The figure was too quick; he pinned me down and bent down over my neck. He bit me hard, and I screamed out in sheer pain. Before I went unconscious, I saw the figure take his hood off and he said, "Don't worry, you may not know it, but we will be together, I, Rosco_ _Orochiara, swear it." Then all went black._

When Lex came to, she realized he had turned her into what she was. "Rosco… killed my father… Rosco turned me into a… a… monster!" she yelled.

"Neck sounds fine to me," Angel snarled. She grabbed his arms and bit down into his neck. It was the worst thing she ever tasted in her life. It tasted like a half-breed, and it sucked. Angel wanted sweet blood that made her dizzy and happy, but his blood was bitter and burned her throat as it ran down. She leaped back after causing enough damage to him. "Gah!" she yelled. "That was disgusting!"

"Ah, shut up, parasite," Jason snarled at her. He jumped out the window nearest to him and made his way onto the roof.

Lex slowly got up off her floor, her eyesight still blurred from her vision, and opened her window. She noticed Jason up on the roof, so she climbed up. Lex was ready to apologize. "Mind if I sit up here?" she asked carefully.

Jason turned to look at Lex. "No, it's fine," he said, turning back to the horizon.

Angel sighed and made her way for an open window. She got up on the roof and sat next to Lex. "Look, Jason, I'm sorry about yelling at you and biting you. I really am. I just got mad. I just have a really short temper," she apologized, trying her hardest to be nice.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Lex stated, now feeling somewhat bad for what she did. Lex didn't regret doing it, but she felt bad.

Jason laughed and said, "It's all right. A guy gets used to it after awhile." He smiled wearily at them and spotted the moon rising. "It's getting dark and there's a full moon tonight. I hope none of you have blood lust," he said to them both.

"I can control mine," Lex stated, smiling slightly.

"I lost my appetite," Angel said, smiling shyly.

Lex scooted closer to him, hoping she wouldn't anger him. "I know how you feel, Jason," she whispered.

"So do I. I am only this horrible because I've been there and I don't want anyone else to feel that pain," Angel consoled. "Please believe me."

Mina pushed Sapphire back into the darkness, and noticed everyone was gone. She walked into the gardens outside the mansion and noticed the full moon. She suddenly developed a hunger… a hunger for blood. Any blood would do; human or vampire.

"Damn, my head hurts like hell," Angel stated, gripping the side of her head with her marble white hand. "What the hell does that dagger do, anyways?

Lex groaned, for she knew exactly what it did. She'd faced hunters more skilled than Jason, and they had daggers just like those. _Jason, why?_ She thought. _It will only get worse from here on out._


End file.
